A Blythe Drama!
by Localmotion
Summary: It's been a while since Josh (or Scarface) has broken up with Blythe. Though when a new student named Peter (Melodiangrl's OC) comes, Blythe finds love again. They seem like the cutest couple, though Josh gets jealous. What could go wrong?
1. Blythe's Journal 1: Seeing him

Who am I? I'm Blythe Baxter. This is the story of me. The story, of me.

It started one day, it was normal. I went to school, worked at the daycamp, and went home. Till one day, it all changed. That day, I still have dreams about it. It started at school.

"Class," my teacher had said, "We have a new student."

I was drawing designs for the pets, as usual. I looked up, I couldn't believe who was standing there. He was, different. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked similar to a vampire.

"Class," the teacher said, "This is Peter."

I couldn't help it, but I stared at him. In fact, I couldn't help but think of him until after school.

"Blythe? Blythe? BLYTHE!" The pets called.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh, sorry guys. What was that you said?"

"We were wondering why you drew this." Minka said as she held drawings of Peter.

"Is this Josh?" Vinnie asked.

"No! Not after he broke my heart," I said, "It's just Peter. A new student."

"Somebody is in love!" Pepper said.

I blushed, "Maybe. I don't know."

Though I was. I knew it, he was the cutest guy I saw. I will show Josh that I moved on!

Days passed, I didn't talk to Peter yet. He was just, to cool to talk to. I continued to stare at him at lunch, ignoring what my friends said. That was until I saw Jasper being pushed. A lunch tray slammed onto the table, I looked up and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Hey Blythe."

It was my ex-boyfriend, Josh.

"What do you want?" I said angry.

"Nothing," he said, "I just want to see if my girl wants me back!"

"Back off Josh!" Jasper yelled getting up.

"Fine," Josh said picking up his tray, "I'll back off."

Josh then left the table, I helped Jasper get up and back on the table. Then I looked at Peter's table, seeing if he saw anything. It looked liked he didn't. I sighed in relief, thank goodness.

"It seems like you really have a crush on the new student." Youngmee said.

I didn't pay attention, I needed to make a plan on how I was going to talk to Peter. I mean, should I say hi? Or hello? Or what's up? My mind was like a marry-go-round. This felt like the hardest decision of my life.


	2. Blythe's Journal 2: Talking to Him

More days had passed, I couldn't help but look at him. Peter was, interesting. Instead of drawing designs for the pets, I drew pictures of Peter in different clothing.

"Class."

I looked up and saw my science teacher in the front of the room, with a clipboard.

"We are doing a new project. This project will be as you know, will be about astronomy. I will assign the groups."

As the teacher called groups, I couldn't help but think. Who will I be paired with? I hope not Josh not the Biskits! It made me shiver thinking about that.

"And the last group, Blythe and Peter."

I gasped. Peter? Peter?! I know I wasn't even CLOSE to make a move yet!

"Okay, now you can sit with your partners."

I stayed at the table I was sitting on. I wasn't risking dropping my notebook and have someone find it. I was fine, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"So you're Blythe?"

I turned slightly and saw Peter, looking at me. I tried my best not to blush.

"Yes," I said, "I'm Blythe."

He then sat down next to me, I felt my heart pound.

"So, our project is about astronomy right?"

I nodded.

"Hm... well I have been into astronomy myself. Luckily this will help us a little with the project."

Wow, I couldn't help but think even more. He's into astronomy! Though this is a bit ironic, since the pets were once paranoid about aliens.

"So," Peter said with his British accent, "Do you have any plans at lunch?"

I then wondered, would my friends would be disappointed? Though I can't leave Peter with no answer.

"I'll check my plans first."

I then reached in my backpack, then I heard something fall on the floor.

"Is this yours?"

I then saw Peter holding my notebook.

"Yes." I said.

"Blythe Style," Peter said while reading the title, "Do you design your own clothing line?"

"Yes," I said, "Though not really for people. I usually design animal accessories."

Peter then was silent, then gasped.

"Were you that girl at the Fashion Expo? That girl who got featured in magazines? For the Littlest Pet Shop?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it seems someone is excited."

Peter then cleared his throat, "Well, I do like fashion. I know it sounds weird coming from a guy, but-"

I then cut him off, "That's okay, fashion could be for guys too."

Peter then looked at the ground for a second, then looked back at me.

"You sure you might have plans?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

The bell then rang, everyone then got up.

"You know what," I said, "Maybe you can sit at my table."

Peter then went wide-eyed, "Really?"

I nodded, "Sure, my friends will be more than happy to welcome you!"

Now, I just need to make sure Josh doesn't bother me today. Today was a historic day, the day Peter and I finally had a conversation.


	3. Blythe's Journal 3: Lunch Time

It was finally lunch time, I was talking to Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper.

"So," I said hesitantly, "Do you guys mind?"

Youngmee shook her head, "No. We don't mind."

I smiled, "Thanks guys!"

I then ran into the halls to find Peter. Then, somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Hi Blythe."

I turned around and saw Peter, luckily I'm not making that dorky laugh I did around Josh.

"Hey Peter," I greeted, "Ready for lunch?"

He nodded. Both of us walked to the lunch room, we talked along the way.

"So Blythe," he said, "Do you work at the Littlest Pet Shop?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I watch over the pets at the daycamp. It's a really fun job."

"Wow," he said, "Your life sounds so cool. All I do is help my mom around the fashion business."

"Are you kidding," I said, "Your life sounds pretty cool."

He shrugged, soon we made it to the cafeteria. After we got lunch, we then made it to my usual table.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

All of us started talking. Peter talked about the places he's been to with his mom and boy, were they impressed! Everything was going well, until...

"Hey Blythe!"

Josh. Why am I not surprised?

"What do you want Josh?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you dating again Blythe," he asked, "Because if your not, why is another guy doing here?"

I then frowned, "We were paired in a science project Josh! Plus, why do you care?"

Josh then held my hands, I tried to escaped his grasp.

"Because I still love you Blythe Baxter," he said, "I don't want any other loser to take you."

I jerked my hands away in disgust.

"I just said Peter and I are NOT dating!"

Josh then went to Peter, "Are you sure? You two look like you are, like in class."

Peter then raised a brow, "Class?"

"And in the hallways," Josh added, "Plus you have talked a lot in the hallway."

I then stood up, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Josh then pushed me back, "You should stay away from him Blythe."

Then he looked at Peter.

"If you ever talk to Blythe again, you shall-"

I then pushed Josh and slammed his lunch tray on him, "Go away Josh! GET OUT!"

Josh then picked up his lunch tray, then walked away.

"This isn't over!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't listen to him Peter. He's just weird."

The bell then rang, we all got up.

"So," I said to Peter, "Do you wanna try to work after school?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but make sure he doesn't come."

I then thought for a moment, "Well, maybe we can work at my house."

Peter nodded, "Sure Blythe."

I then wrote my address on a price of paper and then gave it to him. Now, at my house, I know Josh won't even try to interrupt us.


End file.
